Graphic Content Filter
The Graphic Content Filter is a feature which significantly reduces mature content such as blood, violence and strong language. Call of Duty: World at War The profanity is more focused on and completely removed, except from Multiplayer, but there is no reduction in any online content. There will be no meat splatter if you shoot a person but only a small cloud of blood. Blood and gore is still present in "Blood and Iron", as it is a vehicle level. In Zombies, it is still possible to decapitate a zombie, but there is no blood or meat chunk splatter. It is still possible to create crawlers, however their legs will stay connected to their bodies and will drag behind them as they move. Split Screen is completely unaffected, and online is reduced to less common than split screen. Cursing is also very limited, and usually swear words such as "fuck" are replaced with less profane versions, such as "damn". Call of Duty: Black Ops In this game, blood and gore are completely removed from all offline interactions and multiplayer. In campaign, "shit" and "fuck" are completely removed. The opening cutscene and the outro in Call of the Dead are not edited, however. Without the blood/gore/profanity, Black Ops could easily get an ESRB rating of T. Note that blood is not caused by weapons like the knife or M1911. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Remains mostly unchanged from Black Ops, just that most profanity is muted instead of replaced. All blood and gore is turned off with the filter enabled and several violent cutscenes have been retained but only see pixelated images to not show anything explicit. Examples *﻿In "Semper Fi", the player cannot look around when the Marines are getting tortured. Also, when Sgt. Sullivan says "Tojo's at home in this shit", he will instead say "Tojo's at home in this muck" as well as the Marine saying "Looks like a temple or something" as opposed to "Looks like a temple or some shit". *In "Numbers", the torture scene at the beginning is entirely gone, and near the end of the mission, instead of Clarke being shot in the head, his eyes roll back and he dies. *In "Payback", Frank Woods says "Damn!" instead of screaming "Fuck!" during Russian Roulette. *The swastikas in Kino der Toten scattered around the map are replaced with eagles. *In "Pyrrhic Victory", the scene where the trapped man is burning alive has been edited to only show a still image. He is not shown screaming or smashing his arms against the glass. *In "Time and Fate", when using a Machete to kill enemies, there will be no blood splatter or gore. *In "Suffer with Me", Hudson's line "Fuck! Okay, me, do it... Do it!" has been completely muted for an unknown reason, rather than just the F-word itself (probably due to time constraints). *In the good ending of Call of Duty: Black Ops ll, when Menendez slams his head to the TV several times, his entire body including his face will be censored. Trivia *In "Revelations" on the Wii, Jason Hudson's line "The Russians fucked you up" is not censored, due to the fact that the level is actually played as a cinematic on the Wii (like U.S.D.D.). *As repeated several times in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the word "God" is censored so that anyone adhered to a religion will not be offended. *By default, the German versions of World at War and ''Black Ops ''have gibbing disabled because it is against the German youth protection law. This means that in the German versions, the GCF does little more than censor the profanity. Category:Gameplay mechanics